Lorelai's 16 year old Secret
by lorelai15
Summary: previously titled A secret unveiled Lorelia has a secret.....a secret that involves Rory, Luke and Chris. A secret she has kept for 16 years.


Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls or any of the characters...

Chapter #1

1985

"Rachel, tell me again why we had to come to this?" Rachel and Luke were walking up to a huge house with music blaring fromit. "Because I like to come to these parties and you need to get out more." Rachel replied. "There just a bunch of rich snobs who think they can do whatever they want becuase mommy and daddy can come bail them out." Luke ranted. Already the lawn was scattered with bottles and cups and people and it was only 10. they walked into the house. It was jam packed with people. "If you talked to the people you'd probably change your mind about them." "I don't want to talk with a bunch of drunks." Rachel turned around and glared at Luke, "Fine! If you dont want to be here then leave! I'm getting a drink." "Rachel!" Luke called after her but she had already disappeared into the crowd."Dammit." Luke knew he couldn't leave her here by herself. He turned around and ran right into another person spilling there drink all of them. "Oh god. I'm sorry. I didn't see you." "It's alright. Dont blame yourself you can hardly move in here as it is." He looked up at her face for the first time. She smiled at him. She was beautiful. Dark hair, bright blue eyes full of life, the word perfect came to his mind. She stuck out her hand. "Hi! I'm Lorelai." She told him was to cheerful for someone who had beer dripping off of them. Luke didn't reply, he couldn't stop starring at her. "And you are?" She asked him with a chuckle. He snapped back to reality, "Oh uhhh...Luke...Danes...Luke Danes." "Well its nice to meet you Luke Danes." He was still looking at her. She chuckled." Come on. I think there's a bathroom around here somewhere. We can get cleaned up." She grabbed his hand and started pulling him through the crowd.

She finally found a bathromm that was not occupied. She stepped inside pulling him in with her. She closed and locked the door. She started opening doors. She threw a towel at him. He took off his jacket and shirt. he was still wearing a t-shirt, but it was wet also. He turned around to ask her a question. She was taking off her dress. "What the hell are you doing?" he asked her, turning backa round. "I'm getting out of my wet clothes." She replied. "You should to unless you want to wear those for the rest of the night." She proceeded to take off her dress and wrap a towel around herself. Luke was getting nervous. He then saw her walk over to the other side of the bathroom and throw her dress into the dryer he had not seen before. Lorelai turned around and looked at him. "Are you going to stay in those wet clothes or are you going to take them off throw them into the dryer?" she asked him giving him a look. "Right." He tookof his shirt walked over and threw it in the dryer along with his other shirt and jacket. She closed the door of the dryer and turned it on, then sat on the counter beside the sink. Luke sat down on the edge of the bathtub.

They sat in silence for a few minutes. They could here the party continuing outside the bathroom door. Luke wondered what Rachel was doing and wondered if she was looking for him. "Doubt it." he thought to himself. they sat there for a few more minutes.

"Are you from around here?" Lorelai asked him breaking the silence. "No, not really." Lorelai nodded andwas about to say something else. "My girlfriend wanted to come and I didn't want her to come by herself."

"Oh...you have a girlfriend?" Lorelai asked. "Ya" Luke replied..." Is she nice?" "Yup."..."you like her?" "Well, ya. I am dating her." "That's good I guess. You know that you like her." "Ya." "Cuz you know if you didn't then why would you be dating her." "Ya." It was getting awkward. Both of them could feel it. Both wanted to say something but neither knew what to say. "got anymore...Girlfriends I mean." Luke gave her a weird look then answered "No, just the one." "that's good."

Lorelai couldn't believe it. This was the first time in her life she had nothing to say and Luke wasn't helping.

" So...how old are you?" lorelai asked him. "17." He replied. "Cool...I'm 16."

"Good." Luke was playing with his hands. "ya" Lorelai started looking around the bathroom. There wasn't much to look at so she became bored again. "how long have you and you girlfriends been together?" Lorelai asked. She couldn't stand the silence.

"Uhhh...about a year and a half." "Wow...that's a long time." "ya." "Me and my boyfriend have only been going out for a few months." "You have a boyfriend?" Luke loked up at her suddenly interested. "Ya his name's Christopher. He's nice and all. I like him and he's really fun to be around. The only problem is he doesn't like to talk like this. He can't just sit down and have a conversation with me. It's kind of annoying sometimes." "Ya. I know what you mean. Rachel, my girlfriend, is the same way. She always has to be moving around and doing something. She can't just sit down for 10 minutes and listen to you. She was dragged me here tonight. Told me that I need to get out more and meet new people. 'have a life' " They coninues to talk about. Learning about eachother, their significant others, their families. Next thing they new 45 minutes had passed. They were know sitting next to eachother on the floor.

"Do you want to get married?" Lorelai asked Luke.

"Ya, you know someday. What about you, do you want to get married?" Luke asked her. "I don't know" Lorelai replied. "I don't know if I can see myself getting married." Luke smiled and looked at her. She looked back at him. He didn't know what it was about her, but something was drawing him to her. He couldn't take his eyes off of her. He reached up and moved a piece of her hair from her face a tucked it behind her ear. She looked down and blushed. He kept his hand on her cheek. She looked back up at him. they didn't know who started to lean in first or even when it happend exactly. All they knew was that suddenly they were slowly kissing eachother. Luke pulled away and looked into her eyes. She leaned back in and captured his lips once more.


End file.
